


Sole Survivor Video: Joshua Washington

by fracturedvaels



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hypothetical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hypothetical look at a sole survivor interview with Josh, as well as a hypothetical post-game stinger file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole Survivor Video: Joshua Washington

**Author's Note:**

> I got curious about what a sole survivor/post game interview video with Josh would be like and started fiddling around to see what I could write. Partially inspired by multiple post-game wendigo hunter aus.

Transcripted by Agent R[[REDACTED]].

 

_From what we can gather, the Search and Rescue team (henceforth, SAR) was unable to get mobile until shortly before daybreak. When they finally reached Blackwood Pines Lodge, it was already in flames._

_Blackwood Pines Lodge and much of the surrounding mountain was purchased by Robert Washington and his wife, Melinda Washington (née [[REDACTED]]) as a vacation home for their family. One year previous, their daughters Hannah (18) and Bethany (18) disappeared._

_Joshua Washington was the only survivor rescued. His clothes were torn and bloodyas well as soaked through. One of the SAR officers cut his clothes away, another lending him pants, a sweater and socks._

_What follows is a brief transcription of police’s interview with Washington as well as my personal notes._

-

_Washington appears to be sat at a table. His hands are visible on top, curled inward. A shock blanket hangs off his shoulders._

OFF. PLEAK: Your name is Joshua Washington. Is that correct?

PLEAK: I repeat: Your name is Joshua Washington. Do you understand what I’m saying?

_Washington does not respond to the officer’s questions. He seems out of focus - head bowed, eyes blinking sporadically, breathing shaky. This is in line with symptoms of shock._

PLEAK: We found you outside of the lodge, Josh. Do you want to tell me what happened?

_Washington again is unresponsive. His fingers appear to curl tighter and his jaw shakes. Hands reach across from off-screen and lay over top of his._

PLEAK: Josh, kid, look. I know this must be hard for you. But we need to know what happened. Your friends, Emily and Matt, they radioed to us. Said there was some guy up there after them. We’ve been pulling bodies out of the mines all day.

PLEAK: I know you’re scared. But I promise, whoever did this, he’s not going to hurt you. We can protect you.

_Washington’s breathing becomes more ragged as this goes on until finally he breaks down into tears. He pulls his hands free and covers his face, hunching over the table. An officer, assumed to be interviewer Pleak, gets up and crosses into view. He puts his arms around Washington and holds him closely in a familial or perhaps comforting nature._

PLEAK: Turn it off. Just, turn it off.

- 

This is where the feed ends.

As far as physical evidence, Washington alone should be enough. He was covered in scratches, had a bite on his hip and looked like he’d been beaten. 

We know from interviews with surviving family that Washington had a history of mental illness, but his father will do anything he can to throw off public scrutiny. With a little bit of grease and quite a few dollars, the public can be convinced that there was indeed a killer who took advantage of the isolated location to prey upon a group of friends. Additionally, notes and images were taken of Washington after he was stripped and before he was given new clothing. Leaking of investigation notes and photographic evidence will lend a little backbone to their story.

The body of one [[REDACTED]] was also located, though his head was severed and his body badly damaged, covered in bitemarks and scratches as well as burns. A small amount of doctoring should provide a decent enough cover, if coupled correctly with local rumors that pre-date the event.

Look, professionally I cannot endorse this endeavor. We know the risks. We know the dangers. But off the record... this could be what we’ve been looking for. We always suspected, and now we have some proof: a few of the cameras surrounding the lodge survived. [[REDACTED]], who had apparently been hunting these things for a while, had many small outposts dotted on the mountain and more than enough notes and pictures for us to work off of.

As I said, I am professionally obligated to suggest we close this and prevent travel to the mountain. However, should it be decided to move forward... I would be more than happy to assist with this.

_Signed and dated, Agent R[[REDACTED]], [[REDACTED]]._

* * *

 

OFFICIAL STATUS: OPEN FOR INVESTIGATION  
RESEARCH INITIATED

Proceed: Several teams will be dispatched across the mountain. They are to be equipped with flamethrowers, small bombs, anything you can give them. I want two guard teams per research.

This is it. The old man didn’t lie. That mountain is ours.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at http://mtblackwood.tumblr.com/ where the drinks are cold, the prompts are infrequent and the suffering is constant.


End file.
